


TooCuteBoss

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Anal Sex, Constant Horniness, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Futa on Male, Futanari, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Missionary Position, Other, Shotacon, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Paralysis, Spitroasting, Straight Shota, Succubi & Incubi, Tribadism, Twincest, nymphomaniacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: Leo and Luna desperately need some sleep, so thankfully a magical New Friend comes along to help out. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning) (Lolicon Warning) (Yuri Warning)
Relationships: Rua/Ghostrick SoCuteBoss, Rua/Ruka (Yu-Gi-Oh), Ruka/Ghostrick SoCuteBoss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	TooCuteBoss

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

TooCuteBoss

A Yugioh 5Ds One-Shot

A Leo x Luna x Ghostrick SoCuteBoss Lemon

Hey Everybody! I hope everyone's doing okay with all this virus shit going on, so I have got a new Lemon here to help you all pass the time!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own Yugioh 5Ds, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Straight Shota, Lolicon, Twincest, Yuri, Futanari, and Futa on Male.

Time to get freaky!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has not been a good past few days for our favorite green haired twins. A new building was being constructed down the way from Leo and Luna's penthouse, and the racket has been driving them insane. 

All day, into the night the constant sounds of drills, saws and other machinery kept them both up for about 3 nights now! Due to the total lack of sleep, the twins were both tired as all hell, and even had to be sent home from school for a couple days due to the teachers thinking that they're both ill. 

Well at least they have more time to get some sleep.

The green haired duo trudged out of the bus and tiredly made their way towards the entrance of their building. Leo yawned and stretched his arms following behind his sister before almost missing something on the ground that caught his eye.

He did a double take before realizing that there was a Duel Monsters card on ground, sticking out from under a potted plant in front of the front doors. Curiosity overruling tiredness, he lifted the pot over and grabbed the card. He was about to turn it over to check what card it was, but got distracted by the call of his sister.

"C'mon Leo! I'm tiiiiiired~!" Luna called, trying to suppress a yawn.

"Coming!" Leo called back and stuffed the card in his pocket.

They took the elevator to the penthouse and when Luna opened the front door, Leo rushed past her to his bedroom. He shut the door and went to close the curtains, darkening the room. He began to change out of his school uniform and stripped down to his boxers before realizing something. He picked his pants up and took the card out of his pocket.

"Ghostrick SoCuteBoss?" He read the name of the card confused. He'd never seen this card before in his life.

Not that it really mattered, he gave another yawn and he reached back and undid his ponytail, making his green hair flow down to the bottom of his neck. Without even another thought, he tossed himself into his bed, card still in hand, and fell asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

He was not sure exactly how much time had passed, but Leo woke up to find himself lying flat on his back, but unable to even move his body. He was confused, disoriented, but most of all, he felt tingly. 

Leo realized that someone was lying next to him to his left, as he felt someone hugging close to him and gently sucking and licking on his neck.

"Wha- What the heck???" He said, confused.

The person who was cuddling him sat up, and he realized that it was a girl who looked no older than him, but she wore a gray colored, old fashioned dress and some strange nightcap on her head, covering her auburn colored hair. 

The most striking feature he noticed was that she had bat like wings coming out of her back!

"Ahhh~! Looks like you're awake now!" She said in an adorable and also arousing voice.

"Who are you!?" Leo cried, wondering how the heck this random girl got into his room.

"Aw, don't you recognize me~? You took me home with you!" The girl said clapping her hands together cutely.

"You're... Ghostrick SoCuteBoss???" Leo asked, answering his own question in realization.

"Ping-Pong!" She cried in answer.

"So you're an actual Duel Spirit? Wait, how come I can't move?" Leo said in worry, remembering his predicament.

"Well~, I saw how tired you and you're cute sister seemed, and since it's my purpose to help people out with that, I made sure you found me and brought me home with you. Eh heh heh heh~! And the best way I can help, is have a little fun with you two!" The Ghostrick explained.

"Help how?" Leo raised an eyebrow. "And what does that have to do with me being unable to move?"

"Ha ha ha ha! Don't you know? I'm a Succubus! You can't move because you're paralyzed!" The demon girl said, a little too cheery.

"A-A-A-A Succubus!? You're not gonna take my life force are you!?" Leo said panicky.

"Of course not silly!" The demon loli leaned down and pecked him on the nose. "I already told you, I'm here to make you all better. I just have to paralyze you first so you'll understand that I'm not gonna hurt you. It'll be hard to do that if you're freaking out the whole time."

She sat up on her knees and took hold of Leo's underwear and gently pulled them down his body, off of his legs until they were completely off and exposing his naked form to the room, his boyish chest along with his hairless, flaccid groin out for the demon loli to see.

"Ah hah~! It's so cute~!" She squeals adorably.

She then stands up and begins to unzip her the back of her dress.

"Is there something I can call you? It would be weird if I called you SoCuteBoss. It's a mouthful." Leo said.

"Just call me Cutie! All my friends call me that!" She replied.

With her dress now unzipped, she pulled it down until it pooled at her ankles before kicking it onto the floor. Leo gulped seeing her flat loli chest with pink nipples dotting her torso. She giggled and kneeled on her knees in front of his penis.

"I just love playing around with little virgin boys~!" She giggled.

She gives a cute little lick on his limp pecker, Leo gasping at the soft and wet sensation that just trickled through his penis. She giggled again and swirled his wiener around her tongue, Leo panting as he felt hot in his lower body and his cock started to stretch out and grow hard.

Cutie smile grew as she started to jerk him while giving cute kitten licks to the tip of his penis as pre cum started to drool from his hole. The succubus took a quick break and stood back up to grab her panties, shimmying them down her hips and thighs until they dropped to her feet, which she then kicked away.

Leo's eyes widened in amazement as he saw a girl's private parts for the first time in his life. (And it wouldn't be the last.) He stared in awe at her drooling pussy, hairless like any girl who looked her age. Cutie kneeled again and took his stalk into her mouth, sucking it expertly as Leo moaned from his first blowjob.

"Ngh! Cutie, please let me touch you!" Leo begged, wanting to rub her teensie butt. She popped her mouth off his dick.

"Sorry buddy, maybe next time. This isn't about me, it's all about you." She tells him before straddled him.

She grinded herself on top of him, Leo groaning as he wanted more. Cutie licked her lips as she rose herself up, taking his member and pointing up at her girlhood. She teasingly slapped it against her clit before lowering herself down.

The green haired shota and the demon loli both moaned out in ecstasy, Leo hardly believing that he's having sex so soon in his young life, not that he's complaining really, but holy crap! The sex ed lessons in school don't even do it justice!

Leo just lied there and took it as the wild loli rode his hard cock, their hips clapping with every bounce she made.

"Ah~! Oooh yeah~! I'm gonna ride you until my loli pussy sucks out your cum and your virginity! Mmm~! I just LOVE boy cocks!" Cutie moaned as she pinched her nipples.

Leo moaned loudly, wondering if Luna was too tired to even hear them fucking right now. He so desperately wanted to touch Cutie and fondle her as she bounced in her seat on his cock.

Soon, Leo felt a warmness pooling in his lower body and his balls beginning to rise in his sack.

"I... I... I can't hold it!" He groaned.

"That's it~! Cum for me my buddy! Fill me up!" Cutie cried, riding him harder.

Soon, they both hit their high and Leo cried out as for the first time in his life, he came, and inside a girl no less. Cutie moaning happily as he filled her up and her pussy clenched on his member, milking it dry.

Leo panted heavily, trying to recover from his first ever orgasm, while the loli succubus climbed off of him and stood on the floor, stretching her arms and legs after her ride.

"How'd you feel Leo? Have fun?" She asked him.

"Y-yeah, that was great!" Leo admitted.

Cutie smiled like a cat and she walked over to the side of the bed, leaning over and kissing Leo on the lips.

"I'm going to give your sister a visit now. I'll leave the door open a bit, in case you're curious." She told him.

The loli succubus then walked out of the bedroom and presumably headed to Luna's. Leo took a moment to look up at the ceiling and contemplate what just happened. He lost his V-Card to a Succubus, and now that same succubus was heading to his sister's room to deflower her too.

It was then that Leo realized that he wasn't tired anymore. In fact, he felt wide awake! And he can move again too! Leo sat up and climbed off the bed. He stretched his body and then noticed SoCuteBoss' card on his bed. He picked it up and put it down on his dresser. 

He then heard loud moaning coming from his sister's room. Face now turning red and heart beating faster, Leo remembered what Cutie told him, and feeling a bit guilty about what he's about to do, he quietly opened his door and headed down the hall to Luna's room.

He gulped and peeked through the crack in the open door, and gasped at the sight that awaited him inside. Cutie was kneeling between Luna's spread legs eating the female twin out, Luna crying out loudly in arousal and embarrassment. The succubus licked and sucked as she diddled herself and Luna, presumably under the same paralysis spell he was under previously, just lied there and took it.

"Th-This is so wrong! But why d-does feel so g-good!?" Luna moaned as Cutie explored her virgin pussy.

"Hahaha~! You ain't seen nothing yet!" Cutie giggled.

She then lifted Luna's legs up and positioned her pussy over the green haired girl's crotch, beginning to grind their vulvas together. Luna cried out louder as their clits poked each other, Cutie tribbing with the female twin and moving her hips like a boy.

Leo watched while stroking his reawakened cock. He had never thought about his twin sister in a sexual light, but seeing the lesbian sex show right in front of him, he wanted to drive his dick into her and fuck Luna like Cutie was doing to her right now.

"Mmm! Mmm! Cutie! Harder! Rub my pussy harder!" Luna moaned.

"Ooooh yeah baby~! You want it good don't ya? Yeah~! I think I'm gonna cum soon!" Cutie cried, getting ever closer to orgasm.

"Please! I wanna cum too! I WANNA CUM TOO!" Luna cried, desperate for orgasm.

Heeding her wish, Cutie grinded harder and harder until it seemed like her hips were vibrating through the air, humping her playmate until they both couldn't take it anymore and they both came, Cutie crying into air as her body spasmed and wetness covered Luna groin, mixing with the green haired girl's juices as well.

Leo gave a muffled cry as he stuck his wrist in his mouth and jizzed all over the floor. Trying to catch his breath, he looked back into Luna's room, only to find that the Ghostrick has vanished and Luna being all alone.

Awkwardness coursing through him, Leo silently went back to his room, jumping back onto the bed. He looked over at his digital clock on the dresser and was surprised to see that it was only 5:00 in the afternoon. Seemed that with the curtains closed in both his room and Luna's, he'd lost track of time.

He figured that something should be said, obviously Luna is gonna want to talk about what just happened. He was very uncomfortable thinking about it. He figured he should at least get dressed again first. 

He put his boxers back on and changed into his casual clothes, you know, white shorts, blue shirt with gold trim, (Luna having a red one) and a white jacket. He also remembered to put his hair tie back on and give himself his signature ponytail back.

He opened the door and and walked out over to the living room, sitting down on the couch, still in deep thought about what he was going to say to his sister.

He stiffened when he heard the door to Luna's room open and held his breath when she walked over and sat next to him.

"H-hey..." He stuttered.

"Hey..." Luna said softly.

Then tension was so thick, you could open your mouth and swallow it.

"Leo, what do you think about sex?" Luna asked him bluntly.

Leo blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"I love it..." He admitted.

"So that girl... you really... with her?" Luna asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah... I wish I could do it again." Leo answered honestly.

Luna looked at her brother and then looked down at his pants. An obvious bulge was tenting the front.

"So it feels good when someone touches this?" Luna asked as she reached down and cupped his bulge in her hand.

Leo gasped and moaned as Luna fondled him.

"Ye-yeah! Does it feel good when I touch you?" He asked as he also reached down and cupped her mound through her shorts.

Luna seemed to purr as she was touched. The twins both looked at each other, into the other's eyes. Without further prompting, they closed the distance and began to make out. They both moaned into the kiss and Luna fell on top of him. From behind the couch, clothes can be seen being tossed everywhere, jackets and shirts covered the floor, two pairs of shorts hanging on the back of the couch and a pair of boxers and panties on the coffee table.

The twins explored each other's mouths with their tongues as Luna laid on top of her brother, Leo exploring her body with his hands, rubbing up and down her back and playfully cupping her butt cheeks as she grinded her wet pussy on his hard cock.

They soon broke the kiss and Leo got off the couch and took her hand.

"C'mon! Let's go to my room!" He said eagerly.

"What about our clothes?" Luna asked.

"Don't worry about them! C'mon!" Leo insisted.

Luna shrugged and stood up, Leo taking her by the hand as they ran to his bedroom, Leo's cock bouncing with every step. 

They reached his room and Luna tackled him onto the bed, resuming their naked make out session. Leo grabbed onto her butt as he held her head close, the two of them wrestling with their tongues.

Soon, Luna broke the kiss and sat up over Leo's lap, taking his dick in her hand and pointing it up to her virgin slit.

"I hope this feels as good as you said it was." The female twin said.

She lowered herself down and pushed through her barrier, groaning as she powered through the pain and settled down comfortably in his lap. Leo moaned after having his cock inside a pussy for the second time that day.

When Luna felt comfortable, she starting to bouncing in her seat, sucking Leo's cock in and out of her girlhood as the two of them moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling of sweet Twincestual sex. Leo cupped her butt in his hands as the green haired girl rode him, Luna cooing at the feeling of his warm hands fondling her petite ass.

"Your pussy feels great Luna!" Leo told his sister.

"Your penis feels good too! I love how it fills me!" Luna moaned as she toyed with her clit as she bounced.

The little green haired cowgirl fucked her brother harder and harder, soon enough, their faces went red and moaned each other's names as they both came, Luna's snatch milking his cock as Leo creamed her insides.

Luna fell forward and rested her head on her brother's chest, Leo gently patting her head as they both recovered from their shared orgasms.

*SMACK*

Luna yelped and turned her head around as she and Leo looked behind her.

"Cutie!" They both said in surprise.

The succubus in question giggled at the sight of the two incestuous twins as she stood there, just as naked as them.

"You two looked like you had fun~. May I join?" She said seductively, climbing up onto the bed with them.

"Why are you still here?" Leo asked curiously.

"As long as you two have fun with me, you won't need to sleep. I'm here to make sure you guys stay well rested until that rotten construction down the block is done." She explained.

"So as long as we keep having sex with you, we won't need to sleep until the construction is done and you can leave?" Luna reaffirmed.

"Yup~! And you don't have to worry about getting tired, my magic can keep you guys horny for as long as you want!"

The twins both looked at each other and smiled. What harm is it to keep having sex with each if it meant that you didn't have to sleep? It sounded like a good deal.

"Okay!" They both said.

Luna climbed off of her brother and Cutie had her get on her hands and knees.

"Watch this!" She said excitedly.

She reached down and started to gently pinch her clit. She kept doing it until it actually started to grow until it was an inch long, then two, then three, pretty soon she was stroking a hard 5 inch futa cock.

"Wow!" Leo said, impressed that she could grow a cock just like that.

"Oooh! Put it in! Put it in!" Luna begged, smiling as she looked back.

Cutie got behind her and eased herself into Luna's pussy, both of them moaning as the succubus began to hump her like a dog in heat.

"Ahhh~ it's been a while since I got to use this!" Cutie moaned as she humped.

Leo watched, getting hard again at the sight of his sister being fucked doggy style by a Futanari succubus. He got up on his knees and stood in front of Luna, her face level to his groin. He offered his dick and Luna complied, taking it into her mouth and sucking in rhythm to Cutie's humps.

The threesome continued until all three of them came, Cutie jizzing inside Luna's cunt while Leo sprayed his baby batter into Luna's mouth for her to drink.

Pulling out, Leo and Cutie felt their shriveled cocks stretch and stiffen again, then they switched so Luna was being fucked missionary style by Leo while she sucked off Cutie, the futa succubus bucking her hips into the female twins mouth.

"Man, sex is awesome! Thanks a lot for teaching us Cutie!" Leo thanked the loli succubus as he continued to fuck his sister.

"No problem! It's what I do!" Cutie replied before moaning loudly as she orgasmed again, Luna drinking her cum as Leo creampied her again.

The sex marathon continued until the night came and they all had a quick stop for dinner. When it was all done, they ran back to Leo's room and Cutie lied on her back and spread her legs.

"Luna, you climb on top and do your thing. Leo, you give my pussy a good pounding, okay?" She explained.

Nodding in understanding, Luna straddled her and began to ride her as Leo climbed her and sunk into Cutie's pussy right below Luna's butt. The Ghostrick clinged onto the pillow as her body was overtaken by pleasure, an erotic ahegao covering her face as Leo gripped onto Luna's hips thrust in time to her bounces on the futa cock she was riding.

They all came again and their sex marathon continued on into the night, until the wee hours of the morning when decided to take another break for breakfast.

For three days, they all fucked each other like little nymphos without needing to stop and take a break. They never needed to sleep, and it felt good too, so there was no reason to stop anyway.

When it was time for the twins to head back to school, the twins promised Cutie that they would get back to business when they got home. Still, due to Cutie's spell, they were perpetually horny and with Leo's cock bouncing in his pants and Luna's pussy drooling, they were raring to go all day. They even snuck off to have a couple quickies in between classes.

When they got home, they saw Cutie sitting on the couch, naked and stroking her futa cock waiting for them. Leo ran over and sat next to her, unzipping his fly and letting his juicy cock free as he tore his clothes off along with Luna as she got naked too.

Now comfortably nude again, Leo sat back as Luna climbed on top of him and began to ride his boner as Cutie stood behind her and stuck herself into Luna's ass. Luna stuck her tongue out in ecstasy as she double penetrated and her hips clapped with Leo's and Cutie's banged into her butt.

Soon, they all came again and moaned each other's names.

They all then ran to Leo's room where Cutie made her cock shrink back to her clit and she and Luna began to trib on the bed, grinding their pussies together as Leo jerked off watching them. Soon the girls came again and Leo sprayed his seed all over their faces.

For two months, their routine continued like this until the day the new building down the road was finally done and the nights were quiet again.

Now that her job is done, Ghostrick SoCuteBoss kissed the twins goodbye and vanished into the air. 

Leo and Luna were happy that Cutie gave them the best couple months of their lives and that they could actually have a good night's sleep again. Even so every now and then, they got together have sweet sex again and relive the lovely time they had together.

Still, Leo kept onto Cutie's Duel Monsters card. Just in case.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whew, okay! I hope you guys all liked that one!

Chozin out!


End file.
